


Stumbling Into You

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: “I don’t think I can handle your couch again, Eds,” Buck slurs out. “Last time I slept on it my shoulder was aching for a week.”Eddie just shrugs. “So come sleep with me.”“W-what? In your bed?”“No, I was thinking of sleeping in the bathtub.”-For Day 5: Domestic
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 25
Kudos: 460





	Stumbling Into You

_Eddie admits, they may have overindulged a bit after Christopher went to bed. They’ve spent the evening trash-talking bad action movies, crowding the coffee table with empty beer bottles, and while they’re not the passed-out, killer-hangover, where’s-the-fucking-Pedialyte level of wasted, they’ve both achieved the kind of intoxication that leaves Buck incapable of driving._

_He’s pouting, half-melted into the couch, as he debates whether to order a rideshare now or stay up until he can drive himself home later--but he's so_ sleepy _already Eddie ("Ha! Already Eddie! That rhymes!") and he's not sure he'll make it ("Goodbye cruel world!")._

__

_Eddie snorts out loud at that, patting the the top of his head soothingly, and then suggests, “Just stay the night, man. Chris will be excited to see you in the morning.”_

__

_“I don’t think I can handle your couch again, Eds,” Buck slurs out. “Last time I slept on it my shoulder was aching for a week.”_

__

_Eddie just shrugs. “So come sleep with me.”_

__

_“W-what? In your bed?”_

__

_“No, I was thinking of sleeping in the bathtub.”_

__

_Buck rolls his eyes and knocks their shoulders together. “Smart ass.”_

__

_Smirking back at him, Eddie wobbles to his feet like an unsteady fawn, then turns to offer Buck his hand._

__

* * *

__

He wakes slowly, curled around a warm body, his face tucked into the curve of a soft neck. His heart knows who’s in his arms before his brain remembers the night before. He always feels settled when he’s close to Buck, but snuggled together this morning, his bare chest pressed against the smooth muscle of Buck’s back, he’s not sure he’s ever felt this kind of peace.

__

Though they started out on opposite sides of the bed, he’s unsurprised they drifted in their sleep. They always seem to orbit each other; he’s known for years that they fit together (the way they anticipate each other’s needs, talk each other down, lift each other up). But it’s so satisfying to know they fit together physically too (the way their bodies line up like puzzle pieces, their shoulders and hips and legs all tangled together in the sheets).

__

He shifts slightly, bearing weight on his forearm as he hovers above Buck. He takes a moment to just watch the man sleep (and tries not to feel like a creepy vampire). He’s never had the opportunity to really look at Buck before, without an audience, without a time limit. 

__

Eddie’s running his fingertips across the apple of his cheek reverently when Buck starts to claw his way back to consciousness. 

__

He inhales deeply and blinks his eyes open, cataloging the situation slowly: their bodies pressed together, Eddie’s weight resting above him and his face hovering inches in front of his own. Buck’s expression shifts from sleepily bemused to pleasantly surprised, but he doesn’t say anything, just meets Eddie’s gaze comfortably, as if they’re trying to memorize each other’s features.

__

Eddie can’t help but lean in slowly, feels Buck’s breath hot against his lips as he whispers, “Is this ok?”

__

He nods shyly, a soft smile growing on his face. Eddie grins in return, then cradles Buck’s jaw and presses their mouths together.

__

They’re comfortable in their exploration of this uncharted terrain, lips moving together earnestly. It’s wet, and warm, and even with slightly chapped lips and a bit of morning breath, it’s the best thing Eddie’s ever experienced.

__

He’s not sure if minutes or hours go by before Eddie pulls away reluctantly, staring down at him. His breath is caught in his throat as his eyes roam to take in the state of Buck: mouth is hanging open, lips shiny with spit, eyes sparkling with surprise and delight.

__

Eddie leans down again to pepper gentle kisses across Buck’s cheek, his temple, his brow, his birthmark; he wants to kiss every inch of him. He wants to cherish the soft intakes of breath in Buck’s chests, worship at the altar that is Buck’s heart. 

__

Buck lets out a groan that’s heavy with satisfaction and affection. He hugs Eddie tight against him and murmurs, “We should get up and talk about this, you know.” 

__

“Mmm. Mhmm. I hear you.” He continues hiding kisses into Buck’s soft skin, nipping lightly at the tendon in his neck and feeling Buck shudder beneath him. “Counteroffer: we stay in here for awhile and I get my lips on every inch of you, and then we have some coffee, maybe some pancakes, and then we talk about how hopelessly in love we are with each other.”

__

Buck’s eyelashes flutter open in surprise before a bashful smile lights up his face. “Really?”

__

And god, he’s known Buck is gorgeous, but the way the sunrise is dancing across his skin, the way his body is burrowed in Eddie’s sheets, the way Buck is staring up at him, curls a mess upon his pillow, sleepy eyes bright with affection—Buck is radiant and it takes Eddie’s breath away.

__

“Obviously,” he responds, before flopping over to snuggle into Buck’s back again, curling his arms around his waist. He mouths gently at the back of his neck, grinning at the way Buck shivers and grips at Eddie’s arms wrapped securely around him.

__

“We can stay in here for a while then, I suppose. Or at least until Christopher wakes up asking for pancakes.”

__

Eddie pops up again to squint blearily at his alarm clock. “We’ve got a little time,” he says, before dropping back down with a moan and hiding his face in Buck’s shoulder.

__

Maybe he should be freaking out, but it all feels so natural. They sort of stumbled into this intimacy, the closeness between them growing slowly but surely over the years. And Eddie’s daydreamed a hundred different ways they could share a first kiss, but he didn’t count on how easy it would be to finally do it.

__

But his heart feels so full, so warm and content, he’s pretty sure he can count on kissing Buck for the rest of his life.  
  


__


End file.
